The Pink Little Mermaid
by aqua9597
Summary: Amy is a princess of a underwater kingdom of Oceania and she is a mermaid. But then one day when she goes up to the surface she saves a black crismon hedgehog from a ship wreck. When she saves him and brings to him ashore she starts having feelings for him. Will he love her back or will they never be together? Shadamy and no flames!
1. Mermaids of the Deep

**The Pink Little Mermaid**

**Hi everyone this is story I thought about and my friend aliciathewolf45 encouraged me to do it. This story is kinda of like the story The Little Mermaid but will be….a…bit different. So I hoped you like this story and begin!**

**Chapter 1. Mermaids of the Deep**

There was a magical land that lives under the sea where all the merfolk live. This land was called Oceania were everything there was perfect and a king and queen ruled over that land. King Siden and Queen Aquata brought joy to the land with love and the happiness they shared together. They even start a family together and they had their first child together. Their child was named Blaze she was a purple cat she had a light red tail with orange flippers and a light orange seashell bra and had a long transparent sash around her body and arms. When the king and queen had their first child they decided to have more children and over the past five years they had four more children. The second child was named Tikal she was an echnida she had a lime green tail with yellow flippers and a yellow seashell bra and had a little seahorse charm necklace with a light blue ribbon. The third child was named Rouge she was a bat she had a purple tail with light flippers and a light blue seashell bra and her hair up in a purple shell clip. The fourth child was named Aqua she was an aqua hedgehog that had golden stripes on her quills she had a turquoise tail with light blue flippers and a turquoise seashell bra and had pearls in her long hair. And the last child was named Amy she was a pink hedgehog she had a pink tail with magenta pink flippers and a lime green seashell bra with white pearls as straps and a little pink pearl with a long white ribbon fastened on her neck.

Everything was there wonderful but then one day when the king, the queen, and their children went up to the surface they were suddenly attacked by the land-dwellers from a ship the king and queen grabbed their children and went underwater .Then they notice that Blaze was missing so the queen quickly went up to the surface and saw Blaze and her tail was stuck on a rock and the ship was heading towards her. So then the queen quickly went to help her when she got Blaze tail out of the rock Blaze then went into the water. The queen was about to leave when she saw the ship about to crash into to her she tried to escape but it was too late she died when the ship crashed into her.

When King Siden heard that his wife died when she saved one of her children from the land-dwellers. Everyone in the kingdom was upset about King Siden lost every day he miss beloved wife so then King Siden put down a rule. The rule was that no one in the kingdom must never go up to the surface and show themselves to the land-dwellers. After the death of Queen Aquata everything in the kingdom was starting going back to normal. Now here is the kingdom six years later.

Everyone in the kingdom was at the annual ball where they go and have fun with each other. It only happens once a year in the kingdom. The people there were dancing, eating, and having fun when the king, Siden comes in with some merguards behind him. Everyone one turned to him and stayed silent.

"Welcome everyone to the 25th annual ball." Siden said. Then everyone started clapping and shouting happily then the king raised his hand up and made everyone silent again.

"Now shall we start the annual show?" he said. Everyone was cheering and shouting yes from the crowd. The king saw the crowd's reaction and laughed.

"Okay we shall start the show. My daughters will start off the show by showing their singing talents."

Then the king went and sits down in a seat that was recommend for him when he sat down the show was starting. Then he saw his daughter's singing on stage then he noticed that Amy wasn't there. When he didn't see Amy on stage he turned bright red angry that his daughter wasn't there then he rose up from his seat and yelled "WHERE IS AMY!?"

Amy was venturing out in the sea to see how beautiful it was then she look up at the surface even though mermaids were never to go up to the surface Amy went up to the surface anyway she looked around in the water just in case someone saw her going up to the surface. She saw that no one was around and went up to the surface. When she got up she sat on a tall rock looking out the view of what kind of land it was.

"It is so beautiful up here." She said to herself.

"Hello Amy." Someone said in the water. She looked down in the water and saw her friend Crystal she was a little light pink dolphin she was younger than Amy but they have been friends since they were little.

"Hi Crystal." Amy said.

"Did you make sure no one saw you going up to the surface?" Crystal questioned.

"Yes I look around and saw that no one was around." Amy said.

"Okay just asking so why do you always come up here every time?"

"I come up here to see the view of what kind of land it is up here. Every time when I come up here and see the land I wish that one day that I would love to have legs so I can walk and run like they do. I would do and give anything so I can be like them."

**(Shadow POV)**

I was on a ship sailing back to my country after a long and hard time away. I got up and got dress I wore a light gray baggy shirt with brown pants and the usual red and white rocket shoes. When I got done getting dress I went to the deck I saw that my butler was looking for me. My butler name was Mighty he wore a light brown elegant long trench coat down to his tail with a white shirt underneath and dark brown pants with black boots. When he saw me he walk towards me "Prince Shadow?" he said.

"Yes but you don't have to call me 'Prince' Mighty just call me by my name." I said.

"Shadow we have one more day till we reach back your country." Mighty said.

"Alright Mighty."

"When we get back you must need to pick a bride you need to marry. Also a another thing-"

I got bored for what else he had to say so I turned to look at the sea. Then I saw something in the ocean it looked like a beautiful girl, but I couldn't get a good glimpse of it. I tried look closer but she was gone at that point. "Who was that girl?" I thought. I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that when I heard him talk again, "Shadow? Shadow."

"Uh ….what sorry wasn't paying attention." I replied.

"You alright Shadow?" Mighty said.

"Yeah I thought I saw someone in the ocean maybe it was just my imagination."


	2. Annual Messup

**Hello everyone hope you like my story so far and here is my new chapter!**

**Chapter 2. Annual Messup**

Amy went back into the water with Crystal following her. Then Amy feel like she forgot about something so she turned around to face Crystal.

"Crystal?" Amy said.

"Yes Amy?" Crystal said.

"I feel like I am forgetting something today something important."

"You don't know the annunal show was today!"

"The show was today!? I got to go my daddy is going to kill me for not being there!"

"Why were you suppose to be there?"

"I was suppose to be there because I was suppose to sing in the annual show with my sisters and I totally forgot the show was today!"

"Okay good luck with your dad bye!" Crystal said when she turned around and left. When Crystal left Amy turned around and swam back to the kingdom. When Amy got to the kingdom she saw her father on the throne mad that she wasn't there at the show Amy then sighed and swim up to him. Then her father saw his daughter and he got up from his throne.

"Amy I don't know what we are going to do with you." Siden said

"Daddy I am sorry I just forgot the show was today." Amy said.

"The entire show was ruined and destroyed because you weren't there."

"Daddy I am sorry I was just out exploring the sea that's all."

"Is that you were all doing did you went up to the surface again didn't you?" Amy stayed quiet not want to answer that question.

"You did didn't you!" Siden said.

"Okay yes I did but nothing happened." Amy answered.

"Amy you know the rules you can't go up to the surface I don't want you to end up like your mother did."

"Daddy I am fine I am old enough to go to the surface and be careful."

"Don't you give me that tone. Siden yelled. If you lived in my ocean you obey my rules."

"But daddy listen to me-"

"Not a another word and I don't want to hear you going up to the surface again understand?" Amy stayed quiet and swam away and left the kingdom.

King Siden sighed and sat down on his throne again. "What am I going to do about her?" he said to himself.

"Teenagers they think they knew everyting." Someone said. The king turned to the left and saw a big goldfish swimming up to him his name was Arson. Arson was King Siden's servant and most trusted friend.

"Did you think I was too hard on her?" Siden asked.

"I think not your majesty she just needs to be on tight control and stop going up to the surface." Arson said.

"I think you are right Arson."

"Of course your majesty."

"She needs to be watch over and I know someone who will watch over her."

"All the time."

"And you are just right fish to do it."

"Okay your majesty I'll do it." Arson said and left. Arson was swimming around finding Amy then he spotted her with her friend Crystal and saw Amy holding a yellow bag. The both of them look around to see if anyone was there so they saw that no one was around and swim away. Um... where are they going?" Arson said to himself and followed them both. After a couple of minutes of following them he then saw Amy lifted a large rock to the side opening a passage to a cave then she let go of the rock and she and her friend swam inside. When they went inside the rock was closing the enterance so Arson swam as fast as he can and got inside closing the opening of the cave. When he got inside he saw that what shock him in the cave there was alot of surface stuff and things all around inside the cave at the very top of the cave was a hole up to the surface. He then saw Amy and Crystal putting the yellow bag away on one of the rock shelfs in the cave and after they were done Amy then sat down on a steep rock with a sad look on her face.

"Amy are you okay?" Crystal said.

"If he understand that not every human thing is bad. He doesnt see the way that I do." Amy said.

**(To make this story better I am going to put the song 'Part of Your World' from that movie The Little Mermaid in my story.)**

Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you think

Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

You want thingamabobs?

I've got twenty

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see them dancing

Walking around on those - what do you call them?

Oh, feet

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumping, dancing

Strolling along down the - what's that word again?

Street

Up where they walk, up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wandering free - wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?

What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?

Bet'cha on land they understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young women sick of swimming

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask them my questions and get some answers

What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?

Burn

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world

Amy finished her song and heared a noise behind her she turned around and saw Arson "Arson!? What are you doing here!?" Amy said.

"Amy what is all of this?" Arson asked.

"Um...this is my collection."

"Oh I get it this is your collection if your father knew about this-"

"Don't tell him will you?" Crystal said.

"Oh please Arson please don't say anything about this." Amy said.

"Amy I think you are under alot pressure down here I will take you home." Arson said and grab her hand. Then Amy look up and saw something that cover the hole at the very top of the cave. "What is that?" Amy said and free her hand from Arson.

"Amy?" Arson said. Amy then went out of the cave and saw a ship out of the surface so she swim up to see what was the ship was all about.


	3. A Remarkable Meeting

**Hi merry Christmas Eve to everyone and here is my Christmas present to you a new chapter and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3. A Remarkable Meeting**

Amy reach up to the surface and saw a ship shooting out something in the sky out in the night. She was about to swim over there when Arson block her way there "Amy don't go over there those are land-dwellers there on that ship." Arson said. Amy ignore him and swim over there "Amy come back!" Arson shouted when Amy swim away. When Amy got close to the ship she saw a large hole at the middle outside of the ship so she decide to climb up to she what was about. When she got to the hole she saw people dancing and playing music. Amy was fascinated of what she was seeing about the land-dwellers. Then Amy look straight foward and saw a black crismon hedgehog sitting down on the edge of the left side of the ship looking out to the sea. Amy was shocked and open her mouth a little bit then she smiled and stared at him like she was in love with him.

"Silent's silent's" someone said. Then everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. Amy knocked out of her trance and see who said that it was a armadillo putting his hands up to make everyone silent. He putted his hands down "Now it is my honor to present our prince with a special and expensive gift." the armadillo said. He lift one of his hands up to present the gift. The black crismon hedgehog got up from the edge of the ship and smiled. "Mighty you shouldn't have." the black crismon hedgehog said.

"I know." Mighty said. Then a person got close to the present and uncover the present. The present was a statue of the black crismon hedgehog standing one of his legs on a large token**(or something else I don't know) **with a big S on it, with one of his hands close to his chest, and the other one holding a sword in his hand. When the black crismon hedgehog saw it he frowned then he walked in front of the statue "Um Mighty...it is really something." he said.

"Yes I think I like it myself but I think I should save it as a wedding present." Mighty said.

"Oh come on not this again." the black crismon hedgehog said.

"Shadow you are old enough to get married and you need to pick a bride." Mighty said.

"There is like no one like back at my country I just haven't found her yet." Shadow said.

"I think you are not trying hard enough."

"Believe me Mighty when I find her and I'll know. I will find her no mat-"

Then suddenly heard thunder clouds coming their way. Then it started to rain heavily, wind picking up hard, and waves starting to get rough. "Hurricane coming! someone said. Secure the riggin'." Everyone on the secure everything on the ship then when the wind was picking up it push Amy back into the water then she swam back up to the surface and saw the ship still sailing and trying to fight off the storm. Then all of a thunder lighting struck at the top of the ship sending it on fire. When Amy saw it she was shocked then she swam back to the ship then the people on the ship sent a small boat in the water and they went on the boat knowing that they lost their ship. When Shadow and Mighty got on the small boat then heard someone stuck on the ship. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" someone yelled. When Shadow heard the yelled he dived into the water and swam to the ship to help the person. "Shadow come back!" Mighty said.

Shadow climb up on the ship and when he got back on the ship he saw a orange fox trapped on a large board that was on fire. So then Shadow pick up the large board and felt it hard to lift up but he pick it up as fast he could and got it up. Then the orange fox got out of the board "Thank you Shadow" the orange fox said and quickly went out of the ship. Shadow was about to leave when he saw a large rock coming to the ship way he was about to leave and jump into the water when he felt something stuck on his leg. He look down and saw his leg was stuck under the boards on the ship he tried pulling it and getting it out but he couldn't get it free. Then the ship crash into the large rock causing it to flood the ship with water and sinking the ship along with Shadow. When he went underwater with the ship he tried and tried many times to get his leg out but he was quickly running out of air he tried on last time but he failed and end up drowning in the water.

When Amy saw the ship sink she went into the water to see if he was alright when she got to the ship she saw him drowning in the water and his leg stuck on a board on the ship. So she quickly swam up to him and grab him and pulled as hard as she can and got him out. Then she went up to the surface still holding onto him and when she went up she need to find land or he would die in the storm. Then she swam for miles and miles until finally she found land and then the storm ended. When it ended it was starting to become day so then she put him on the ground and had him right next to her.

He was still unconcusses and still not moving. Amy look at him with a worried face "Is he dead?" she said to herself. Then she closed her eyes upset that maybe he was dead. Then all of a sudden she heard breathing she opened her eyes and saw him breathing but still not wake.

"Oh thank goodness he is still alive!" she said. Then she look at him "He is so handsome." Then she leaned close to him and closed her eyes. Then in quick movement she collided her lips with his. Then Shadow slowly opening up his eyes and saw a pink hedgehog kissing him. When Amy saw him wake she parted from him and quickly went back into the water. When he saw her going back into the water he quickly stood up "Wait!" he said. He then saw her tail when she went into the water he was shock about that wondering if this is all a dream.

"Shadow? Shadow!" someone said behind him. Shadow turned around and saw his butler still alive.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Mighty said.

"A mermaid pink hedgehog saved me and she was so beautiful then she kissed me." Shadow said.

"Um...I think you drink a lot of sea water here I will take you home." Mighty said grabbing one of his arms and leading him back to his country that was not far away from where they were are.

Amy was behind by a large rock in the water watching them leave. "Amy what are you doing?" someone said behind her. She turned around and saw Crystal and Arson.

"Oh nothing." she said and giggled.

"Amy tell me what is making you all cheerfully and happy." Arson said.

"I am in love." Amy said. When she said that Arson and Crystal smiled.

"So who is the luckly guy Amy." Crystal said.

"Um...I shouldn't say." Amy said.

"Oh come on Amy what is the worst thing that could happened?" Arson said.

"I am in love with the land hedgehog, Shadow." Amy said. When Arson heard that he was shocked "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Arson shouted.

"Please whatever you do don't tell daddy please!" Amy said. It took a few minutes for Arson to answer "Okay okay we will kept this a secret and the king will never know."

"Thank you so much Arson." Amy said.

"Alright we should go back to the kingdom before your dad gets all worried about you being gone for too long."

"Okay." Amy said and dive back into the water swimming back to the kingdom.


	4. Thinking of You

**Hello sorry it has been long since I updated this story I just have been busy with my family, Christmas, and other stuff. So here is my new chapter hope you like it! P.S. TwilighttheWolf I would love to add your OC thanks!**

**Chapter 4. Thinking of You**

Amy went back to kingdom and she was in her bedroom. The room had lots of shells and starfishes on the walls, a seashell bed with pink covers and a sponge mattress, a long full body mirror decked with pink seashells all around it, a large glass seashell table with small sponge pillows all around it, music sheets all around the room, a clam chair with pink cusions, and a pink coral chandelier hanging on the ceiling with a glowing pearl on it. Amy was laying down on her bed thinking about what happened "He was so beautiful and charming I have got to meet him again tonight." she thought. Then she heard a knock on her door that interrupted her thoughts "Come in" she said. The door opened and it was her sister Tikal.

"Amy you have been here like all morning you need to get out." Tikal said.

"Okay sis." Amy said when she got up from her bed. When Tikal heard that she was shocked when Amy looked at her she was all confused. "What is wrong Tikal?" Amy said.

"Mostly you ingnore us and stay here all day what happened?" Tikal said.

"Nothing happened sis." Amy said and then giggled a little. "Got to go bye." she said when she went out of the door and swim away. When she was swimming she was humming her song then without looking she bump into someome she look up and it was her father. "Oh. Morning daddy." Amy said and then hugged him. "Well!" he said and chuckled. Amy let go of her dad and swim away still humming after she left King Siden was thinking why she was in a happy mood. "Oh she's got it bad." someone said behind him. He turned around to see his daughter, Rouge.

"What? What does she got?" King Siden said.

"Daddy isn't it obivous Amy's in love." Rouge said.

"Amy's in love?" King Siden.

Amy was up at the surface and at the place where she saved Shadow's life. She was looking around when she saw him sitting down on the sand right next to the water looking out to the ocean. She then quickly hid behind a rock and stared at him. "Does he love me after I saved his life and does he even remember me?" she said quietly to herself. She turned around and was about to leave when she heard him said "Where is she?"

She turned back around and listened closely for what he is going to say. "She was so beautiful she saved my life I would love to meet her again." Shadow said. When Amy heard that she blushed and smiled. "So he does remember me I'm glad." she said quietly to herself. "Maybe I should go and talk to him." She was going to talk to him when she saw someone coming to Shadow. She stop where she was and hid behind the same rock and listened closely for what they were going to talk about. The person was behind Shadow and looking down at him.

"Shadow?" the person said. Shadow turned around to see his butler Mighty with a worried look on his face. "Yes Mighty?" Shadow said.

"Where were you I couldn't find you anywhere?" Mighty said.

"Sorry I was just thinking thats all." Shadow said.

"Let me guess about the girl again."

"Yes I just can't get her off my mind she saved my life from that shipwrecked."

"I know but maybe it was just your imagination."

"Mighty I know what I saw I am not joking around."

"Okay I am heading back are you coming along?"

"I will soon but I just want to stay here for a little while."

"Alright I will wait for your return." Mighty said when he head back to the castle. Shadow turned back around and again look at the sea.

Amy looked around just in case the person came back. She saw that no one was around and was about to go talk to him when Arson stopped in front of her.

"AMY ARE YOU NUTS!?" Arson shouted.

"Shhhh." Amy said. Then Shadow heard the noise and saw someone behind the rock. "Who's there?" he said getting up from the ground.

Then Shadow saw a big goldfish coming out behind the rock. "Oh it was just a fish I thought it was her." Shadow said. "I should probably head back now." he said and head back to his castle. When Shadow left Arson went back to Amy she was still behind the rock and was angry at Arson.

"Why did you do that!?" Amy yelled.

"I had to stop you if he know about you he would flip out and tell everyone about you." Arson said.

"He would never do that he is not like everyone on land who you think they are he is different."

"Alright and also Crystal told me to tell you that she has a surprise for you in the cave where your collection is."

"Really!? Okay I better get going then are you coming along?"

"I wish I could but your father sent one of his guards to tell me that he wants to talk to me for a bit."

"Okay just don't tell him just be calm and everything will be fine."

"Okay just go to your surprise I will be fine."

"Alright good luck with my dad." Amy said and went back into the water.

"Yeah right now I do need luck and hope." Arson said and went back into the water swimming back to the kingdom in hope that king didn't find about Amy's crush and about the hedgehog she saved from a shipwrecked.


	5. The Secret Revealed

**Hello I hope you like my story so far I know I mess up something's in my story I will try to fix it as the best as I can okay alright enough of that here's my new chapter!**

**Chapter 5. The Secret Revealed**

Arson made it back to the kingdom and saw the king on his throne. "I mustn't overreact" he said to himself quietly. "I must remain calm." Then Arson swim up to him "Ye-yes your majesty?" he said in a calm voice a little nervous if he heard anything about Amy.

"Oh Arson yes I wanted to talk to you it is about Amy." King Siden said.

"Oh...um what about Amy your highness?" Arson said shaking up a bit.

"Have you noticed anything peculiar about her?"

"Oh peculiar n-no nothing your majesty."

"Really lately she has been daydreaming, humming, and not paying attention."

"I-I haven't notice."

"Arson I know you have been keeping something from me."

(Gulps) "Keeping something?"

"About Amy?"

"A-Amy?"

"In love?"

Arson was whimpering trying to hold it in but couldn't hold it anymore. "I tried to stop her your highness she wouldn't listen to me! I told her to stay away from the land dwellers they were bad."

"The land dwellers?" King Siden said. "WHAT ABOUT THE LAND DWELLERS!?" he shouted.

"Land dwellers?" he said and then chuckled nervously. "Who said anything about the land dwellers?" Then the king grabbed Arson by his fin "Tell me now!" he yelled. Arson gulp "Okay" he said.

* * *

Amy and Crystal were both in the cave but Amy doesn't know. Amy had her eyes closed because it was a surprise for her and that Crystal told her too. Crystal was holding Amy's hand leading to her surprise. "How much farther?" Amy said exicted for her surprise.

"Just a little bit more farther to go." Crystal said.

"I can't wait."

"Okay we are here open your eyes."

When Amy opened her eyes she saw the statue of her beloved love the same statue that was on the ship. "Oh Crystal...Your the best! She hugged her friend and swimmed to the statue. "It looks like him it even has his beautiful eyes." she said then giggled.

"Oh, Shadow run away with you? Oh this is all so...so sudden." She laughed and swimmed around all happy. Then she turned around and gasped "Daddy?" It was her father with a angry look on his face and Arson behind him all upset for her that the secret was out. When Crystal saw Amy's father she swammed behind Amy scared of her father.

"I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Dad I-"

"Is it true you saved a hedgehog from a shipwreck?"

"I had to-"

"The rule is never go up to the surface and show yourself's to the land dwellers Amy you know that everyone here knows that!"

"He would have died."

"One less person to worry about."

"You don't even know him."

"Know him? I don't know him they are all the same cold, heartless, killers, that only care about them-"

"BUT DADDY I LOVE HIM!" she shouted then gasped and hid behind the statue. When Amy hid behind the statue Crystal was not behind of Amy anymore she frightned and protectless from what will Amy father would do to her soon if she won't moved from his way. So she swam up to Arson and stood right next to him and watch what was going to happen next.

"No! Have you loss your senses Amy. He is a hedgehog and your a merhog."

"I don't care."

"So help me Amy I will try to get it through to you." King Siden said. He then summoned his Gustave in his hand. Gustave was his large and powerful staff with part crystal ball on it that controls the power of water and the top had a swirly metal design on it to hold the ball in place.

"Even if I have to used my staff then so be it!" He powered up his staff and was destroying every piece of her collection she had. When she saw this she was horrified of she was seeing. "DADDY STOP!" she yelled. But it didn't stopped her dad he kept going on destroying everything she had in the cave that was precious to her. He was continuing his rampage nothing stopping him so then Amy swimmed up to her father trying to make him stop then she saw him looking at something she turned around and saw her statue. She know of what he was going to do next "DADDY NOOOOOO!" she shouted. But he ignored her and destroyed her beloved statue of her love.

When she saw that her statue was gone she completly fall into tears and cried on a steep rock. Then he saw his daughter crying on the steep rock and stop his rampage and learned that he did enough damage. So he went out of the cave to leave her alone for a while. After that Arson swimmed up to her sad about what happened "Amy I..." he said.

"Just go away." she said in a sad voice still sobing. So Arson and Crystal leaved her alone in the cave upset about her. Amy was all alone now and was still crying her eyes out. Then she heard a loud noise behind her she turned around "I told you to go away" she said. Then she looked and it wasn't her friends it was two black manta rays. One had yellow eyes and the other one had dark purple eyes. "That is rude telling us to go away." the black manta ray said.

"Knowing that we maybe can help you with little your problem you have with you and your love the prince." the other black manta ray said.

"How do you kn- Who are you?" Amy said confused and scared.

"Don't be scared we maybe know someone that can help you that can make your dreams come true." the black manta ray said.

"Who is this person that can help me?" Amy asked.

"The sea witch, Twilight Marcella the Wolf." the other black manta ray said.

"The sea witch?" I couldn't possibly...No! Get out of here leave me alone." Amy said and put her head down on the steep rock.

"Fine suit yourself." the black manta ray said leaving out of the cave.

"It was only a suggestion." the other black manta ray said and flip his fin and hit a piece of statue that was only left and fling it over to Amy. She heard a noise right next to her she lifted her head up and saw it was the statue face of her love that wasn't destroyed. She picked it up and thought if she should go or not. "Wait!" she said.

They stop in their tracks and turned around "Yes?" both of the black manta rays said.

"Okay I will go with you to see Twilight." Amy said.

"Alright guess you changed your mind just follow us and you will see Twilight." the black manta ray said.

"Okay." Amy said and followed them both when they exited out of the cave from the top and went to see if she had anything to help her with her problem. Then someone swimmed right front of her it was her friends, Arson and Crystal. "Amy? Where you going with these two?" Arson said curious.

"I'm going to see Twilight." Amy said.

(Gasp) He grabbed her tail to make her stop "Amy, no! No! She is a monster!" he said.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." she said and flip her tail hard enough to make him let go of her and swimmed away.

"But...I didn't mean to...Come on Crystal let's follow them." he said. Crystal nodded and both of them decided to follow the three to make sure that Amy would be okay.


	6. Twilight the Sea Witch

**Hey sorry I been working on my stories and been on here less but I been busy again because I have to work on a project, my family fighting with me, and practing with a singing contest. I just have been busy okay sorry so here is the next chapter thank you for your patience and here it is the next chapter! P.S. I am sorry to TwilighttheWolf if I get your character wrong sorry.**

**Chapter 6. Twilight the Sea Witch**

Amy was still following the two black manta rays to lead her to see the sea witch, Twilight. Arson and Crystal were still following Amy just incase if she would be alright. When Amy and her friends were getting close they notice that the clear blue water was now very dark like a blackish color. Amy could barely see dark water but finally made it to Twilight's place it was a old undersea cave with old skeletons and dead flowers everywhere near the cave.

Amy swimmed back frightened of the cave but shake it off and swimmed into the cave with two black manta rays and with Arson and Crystal behind her. When they went inside there mossy paintings, skeletons everywhere, moss and seaweed all over. The walls are crumbled and there were many of those tiny beings **(those things that Ursula turned those people into in the movie) **that the witch bewitched and doomed to live like what they are. Amy tried to swimmed foward trying not look at them but then suddenly couldn't swim foward she look down and saw that those things were on her tail trying not to let her go foward. But she flipped her tail hard enough to get those things off her tails and quickly swammed foward fast.

"This way." someone said. Amy turned around and it was the two black manta rays and they were right next to a room. Amy swimmed into the room with the two black manta rays. Arson and Crystal were behind her and notice she went into the room so they swammed into the room with no one to notice them when they went in they hid behind a rock and watch what was going to happen. Amy went into the room the room had the walls fluttered with potions and bottles of living things. The walls were broken down full of moss and mold, wallpaper has been ripped, and there's a large pot of liquid potion in the middle of the room. Amy notice that this was a mistake to come here so she turned around was about to leave when she heard someone.

"Where are going I thought you wanted to be with your man." someone said.

Amy turned around a saw a black wolf octopus. The black octopus wolf had her right eye dark blue but the left eye was dark red. The fur was black with blue streaked highlights, had tail **(which is about the same length Tails' tail)**, bangs going down on her left eye about 8', white fluff of chest fur **(little larger than Shadow's, not same style)**, a scar going down her right eye **(her hairs goes waist)**, and had a black shell necklace that had four curves on it.

"Um...hello are you Twilight the one that can help me?" Amy asked.

"Yes I am (chuckled) and I think I can help you with your problem." Twilight said.

"Really!? How?"

"It is simple really the only way to get what you want is become a hedgehog yourself."

Amy gasped "Can you do that?"

Twilight smirked "That's what I do to help unfortunate merfolk like you to help them the best way I can."

"Okay so how do I become a hedgehog?" Amy questioned.

"It is easy I will make you a potion that will make you a hedgehog for three days you got that three days." Twilight said.

"Now listen up this is important before the sun sets on the third day you have to get the prince to fall in love with you which means he has to kiss you not any kiss. The kiss of true love."

"Okay Amy said. But-"

"No I am not done there is more if he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day you will remain a hedgehog permanently but if he doesn't you will turn back into a merhog and you will belong to me."

Arson couldn't take it anymore he came out of his hiding spot with Crystal right next to him "No! Amy!" he shouted. Amy turned around to see her friends but then the two black manta rays came and wrap their tails on the two of them to keep them quiet. Twilight turned her around "So do we have a deal?" she said.

"If I become a hedgehog I'll never see my father and sisters again." Amy said.

"Oh yeah that's right but you will have your man. Oh and there is one more thing we didn't discussed the payment for this you can't get anything for nothing " Twilight said.

"But I don't have-"

"I am not asking much it is easy you will never miss it. What I want from you is...your voice"

Amy put her hand on her throat. "My voice?" she said.

"You got it." Twilight said.

"But without my voice how can I-"

"You have your looks, your pretty face, and the also the importance of body language. Do we have a deal?"

Amy thought it over and came with answer "Deal" she said.

"Alright then." Twilight said. Then she snapped her fingers then suddenly a golden piece of paper and a golden fish bone appeared infront of Amy.

"Just sign the contract there and I will make you the potion." Twilight said.

"Okay" Amy said. She grabbed the golden fish bone and signed the contract. When she was done signing the contract it suddenly vanished and turn into dust.

"Alright now you signed the contract now I need is your voice." Twilight said. Then she grabbed the mixtures for the potion and started mixing them in the large pot of liquid potion in the middle of the room and started saying enchanted words. Then the flowing aura of the mixture seeped into the water surrounding them as it manovers around the young merhog. The large pot then suddenly form two purple ghostly giant hands that scared Amy.

"Don't worry it won't hurt I just need your voice now sing." Twilight said.

Amy nodded and started singing. The two ghostly hands then went towards to Amy and tried to get her voice. The two ghostly hands then went down into her throat and grab a little ball of light that was her voice. Amy put both of her hands on her throat in shock of what happened. Then the two ghostly hands went back to Twilight and gave her Amy's voice. So Twilight put Amy's voice in her black seashell necklace.

After it was over Twilight approach to Amy and gave her a bottle that had orange liquid in it. "This is the potion will make you a hedgehog for three days here you go." Twilight said and gave Amy the potion.

"Now go and try to get the prince to kiss you and also drink the potion up in the surface because if you drink it down here you will ending up drowning yourself when you change into a hedgehog."

Amy nodded and swim out of the cave. Arson and Crystal saw her leave and tried their best to espace the manta rays tails they were wrapped in. They tried their best and finally got out and quickly tried to swim up to Amy.

Amy was swimming up to the surface with her friends behind her. She finally made it up and was at the place where she saved the prince. So she check if there was anyone to see her and there was no one so she swimmed up and went onto the land. She grabbed the potion and drink it. The taste of the potion was awful but in a few minutes her body then suddenly lights up in a light green mist. Then in a blink of an eye, the mist swirls around her tail and separates it into two legs. When she was turned into a hedgehog she notice that she was naked and only had her lime green seashell bra on.

She turned bright red and tried to jump into the water to cover herself but she was still getting used to her new legs and ending up falling on the ground. Arson and Crystal finally made it up to the surface and was looking for Amy. They finally found her but she was naked on the ground and that made Crystal and Arson blushed madely but they ignore that and tried to help Amy.

"Amy!" Arson shouted. Amy heard the yell she turned around and saw that her friends were here. She notice that she was still naked and tried to cover herself the best way she could.

"Amy it is okay I have something that can at least cover you up." Crystal said. Crystal went into a water for just a minute and came back up with large amounts of seaweed on her back. Crystal then gave her the seaweed and Amy wrapped it all around her body to cover herself. She was finally covered up and not naked. Amy wanted to thank her but she remember she couldn't talk. So she wrote the word on the sand on the beach Crystal saw the word and smiled.

"Your welcome Amy." Crystal said.

"Alright I have a friend that can help us out." Arson said.

"Really who is it?" Crystal questioned.

"My friend, Felix he is a sea lion he can- I TOTALLY FORGOT!?" Arson yelled.

"What!?" Crystal said.

"What is her father going to say about this!? I know what he is going to say he is going to kill me that's what he is going to say!"

"Arson calm down."

"How can I be calm at a time like this!? I have to go and tell the king." he said and was going back and swim away when Amy ran towards the water and grab his tail to stop him.

Arson turned around and saw Amy with a sad look on her face he know he couldn't tell the king.

"Alright I will not tell the king." Arson said. Amy smiled and hugged him. Then she went out of the water and back on the land she wanted to explore out on the land she was going to explore when she heard someone coming her way so she hid behind a large rock and see who it was. After a couple of minutes she notice a black hedgehog with crismon stripes on his quills it was her prince!

She was happy that her prince was here but she still wanted to hide from him shy about how was she going to explain that she was the one who saved his life. She hid herself well behind the large rock or so she thought.

Shadow was walking on the beach still thinking about her. When he spotted someone's leg behind the large rock and wonder who it was?

"Hello my name is Shadow you can come out I won't hurt you." he said.

After Amy heard that she knew that she know that he won't hurt her. So she stepped out of the large rock but suddenly started to lose balance and was about to fall on the ground. When Shadow notice that she was going to fall so he ran towards her and catch's her just in time.

Amy then blush a bit when Shadow caught her when she was about to fall down. He look into her eyes worried for her "Are you okay?" he asked.

Amy nodded. "You look familiar have we met?" he said. Amy nodded again.

"I knew it your the one of saved me what's your name?" he said. Amy was about to talk but she couldn't talk because of the witch took her voice so she looked down on the ground all sad. Shadow notice that she was sad "Whats wrong?" he said.

Amy put her hand on her throat and tapped it three times. "You can't speak?" he said. Amy nodded. "Oh! then you can't be the one I thought then." he said sad that she wasn't the one.

Then he notice the seaweed on her and notice that she must been in a shipwreck. "You must have been through something with that seaweed you are wearing don't worry I can help you I can bring you to my castle for some help come on." he said. He pick her up bridal style that made Amy blushed red as ever but she tried to hid it but Shadow saw her blush and chuckled a bit so then he walk over to his kingdom with her still in his arms.


	7. A Day in the Castle

**Hey people I'm back! I am really sorry I haven't been on it's just that ALOT of things happened family fights, school finally out for the summer, been making stories with my friend aliciathewolf45, and my other friend died in a car accident things have been going bad and good but most is my friend that died I miss him so much but I'm alright months pass and I'm doing alright and also some news. Okay my story, The Unforgotten World I mess it up a lot and was going to give it to my friend, my sissy aliciathewolf45 and let her have it I have been doing it bad in that story and I wanted to let her have it so...yeah and also been trying to make some new stories up and I'm trying my best but I will try to keep this story going and try to make it good and perfect for you guys! Now that is out of the way begin the new chapter!**

**Chapter 7. A Day in the Castle**

Shadow made it back to his castle with Amy and when they made it back he put her in a room and ask for a maid to help her give Amy a bath to clean her up and put some clothes on her. Amy was sitting on a chair with the seaweed still in the room waiting for the maid to come and waited for a while and made this made her impatient she waited and waited and felt like hours have pass. Then finally minutes later a girl blue parrot with light purple eyes and in a cute teal maid's outfitcame in and saw Amy and closed the door behind her and walk up to her.

"Oh! Poor darling I'm sorry I am late I had errands to do around the castle and took forever to do but don't worry I am here to help you clean up and get you into proper clothes sweetheart okay?" The blue parrot said happily and smiled.

Amy nodded and got up from the chair. The blue parrot then took her hand and took her to the bathroom and help her got off the seaweed off of her and started the bath for her and put her in the tub and started cleaning her.

* * *

Shadow and Mighty were waiting outside of the room waiting for the maid to finish Amy's bath and get her into nice clothes and while they waited Shadow and Mighty were talking to each other about Amy.

"You What?!" Mighty said to Shadow unbelieveable of what he said to him.

"I said I want her to stay here so I can help her so she can be able to understand and probably if she can talk again." Shadow said.

Mighty didn't like this idea especially when he told him that he found her on the beach covered with seaweed. She could anyone that could be dangerous and might be planned to do something to the castle like to destroy it or take over. "I don't know Shadow she could be anyone and besides you shouldn't be all the time with her you still need to find bride for you and take over the kingdom and rule with her."

"I know Mighty I know but I am going to help her no matter what. She look like she was in a shipwreck and need help I want to help her and I am going with it and that's that!" Shadow said to Mighty willing to help her out and do all his power to help her.

Mighty sighed and look up at him. "As you wish Shadow...you are prince after all."

Shadow smiled a bit and patted Mighty's back. "Thank you Mighty...Let's go to the dinner hall and wait for Amy there it's lunch time and we should go and wait." Shadow said.

"Sure Shadow let's go then" Mighty said then walk down the hall with him and went to the dinner hall to wait for Amy to get done with her bath and get dress.

* * *

"Oh you just look so beautiful my dear!" The blue parrot said and smiled. After the bath she got Amy dressed and look at her in the gorgeous dress she was wearing. She was wearing a bright blue dress with white satin skirt on the larger skirt and with frills on the bottom and transparent sleeves connected to a V neck top and decked with some gems on the collar. Amy smiled and nodded from her compliment she said to her.

The blue parrot walk up to her and took her hand. "Let's go dear it's lunch time and Prince Shadow and Mighty are waiting for you in the dinner hall you must be straving my dear." She said to her then took her out of the room and walk down the hall with Amy and took her to the dinner hall to get her something to eat.

While, Shadow and Mighty were in the dinner hall in a table sitting in chairs waiting for Amy to get finish. Then they saw the door open and saw the maid with her.

"Sorry we took so long she was covered with so much dirt and seaweed it took a while to clean her up and put her in nice clothes." The blue parrot said.

When Shadow saw Amy in her dress he widen eyed in shock and was speechless and awe in struck to see her so beautifully in the dress. When Amy saw him in shock and awe about her in the dress she giggled and blush a little from his reaction. When he heard her giggle he fix himself back up and look presentable and blush a little.

"It is fine and thank you for helping her." Shadow said to the blue parrot.

"You are welcome your highness I will help her to the table so you and the rest can eat and I must be on my way I still have chores and jobs to do." The blue parrot smiled then help Amy to the table and graciously sets her down elegantly in the chair and then walk out of the room and went to do her work around the castle.

Then Mighty saw her in the dress and smiled. "You look beautiful young lady." He said to her. Amy smiled and nodded then suddenly saw the chefs and servants come in the room and deliever their food to her, Shadow, and Mighty then place it on the table for them and places the plates and silverware for them and then left the room so they could eat. Then Mighty and Shadow and went and start eating the food but Amy had trouble she didn't know what to do with the plates and silverware she saw she never saw those things before, not even in her cave with her collection and was confused to what to do with them. So she try to use them and try to understand them so then she pick up a utensil with two or more prongs on it **(that is a fork if you didn't know) **and hold it in her hand and look at it carefully and thought that it was brush to her to brush her quills so then she used the fork and brush her quills wih it.

While Shadow and Mighty were eating their food they suddenly saw Amy brushing her quills with the fork and watch her very confused with their confused eyes looking and watching her brushing her quills with a fork. When she was continuing brushing her quills she saw Shadow and Mighty watching her very confused at what she was doing so she got embarrass and stop brushing her quills with the fork and places it down and looks away still embarrass. Then suddenly she sees a glass cup and looks at it strange for what to do with it and what was it for. Then sees water in the glass cup and thought it was to splash herself with it so she grabs it and holds it and dumps the water on her.

When Shadow and Mighty saw her pour the water on herself and see her all wet and soak this made Mighty more very confused about her but when Shadow saw this he laughed and chuckled at her craziness and thought she is very entertaining. When she heard his laugh and chuckle she giggled a little and blushes more a bit then he got out of his seat and walk up to her and grab a chair and sit right next to her and grab the glass cup in her hand and puts it down on the table.

"This is for drinking not for splashing yourself with it here I will show you." Shadow said and smiled then took another glass cup and filled it with water and hold it up for him and drank it. When Amy saw him drank she understand what to do with the cup and smiled that he was helping her and was very grateful that he was helping her she didn't know what to do with the glass cup and he was the only one who was sweet and kind to her and the one to help her with her problem. Then he finish drinking the water in the cup and put it down on the table and look at her and smiled.

"See and here let me out with the rest." he said to Amy then he grab the silverware she had on the table and begin to show her what to do with them. When she was seeing him what to do with the silverware it help her out a lot and know what to do. When he was done showing it to her he gave her silverware back to her and went back to his seat and sit back in his chair and continue eating his food and so did Mighty. Now then Amy know what to do with the cup and silverware and began eating the food and her and the rest eating a quiet lunch together. While she was eating she think about going out of the castle to see Arson to tell him about the new things she heard and learned how to use it. So she decided on going out to find Arson at the beach somewhere and tell him everything about the castle and how wonderful it is here.


End file.
